(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for bonding a nose strip to a face mask, and in particularly to an apparatus that employs automation machines to carry out automatic bonding operation for bonding a nose strip to a face mask.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A face mask is often put on the face of a wearer to cover the nose and mouth. The bridge of the nose that raises above the face easily causes a gap between the mask and the wearer's face. Thus, the performance of filtration of air by the mask is significantly impaired. In addition, the hot air breathed out of the nose escape through the gap and rushing toward the eyes. In case that the mask wearer also wears a pair of eyeglasses, the hot air or vapor contained therein will be caused to condensate on the cold eyeglasses. This causes problems for correctly seeing object for the wearer.
To solve the problem, a nose strip is attached to the face mask at a location corresponding to the nose bridge. The nose strip, preferably made of metal wires, is deformable to comply with the contour of the wearer's face so as to eliminate the gap between the mask and the wearer's face. The known face mask that is provided with a nose strip, however, has a very complicated manufacturing process as compared to the traditional nose-strip-free mask and requiring more labor. Thus, the nose-strip-attached mask has substantially higher manufacturing costs.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to overcome the above discussed problems by providing an apparatus capable of a simply and continuous process for manufacturing a face mask with nose strip.